


climb on my desire

by brazilboyfriends



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Camboy Hinata, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Pining, Riding, Slight Foot Job, Slight feminization, Unsafe Sex, read the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazilboyfriends/pseuds/brazilboyfriends
Summary: After Oikawa has sufficiently fucked it up with his roommate, the matters get so much worse once he finds out that Matsukawa is going to be a guest on Hinata's stream.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 10
Kudos: 208





	climb on my desire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cresserendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cresserendipity/gifts).



> this loosely based on cress’ [from voyeur ch. 134 to 144](https://twitter.com/kodzucress/status/1325316583309205504?s=20). i suggest u read her au first or this not going to make a lot of sense. so heres matsuhina porn told by one pining oikawa tooru bc im on the sad and horny agenda. took a lot of liberty adding sum stuff not included/not mentioned bc i am that slut. i need more and more by twice
> 
> i also tagged it as unsafe sex bc i didnt mentioned any use of condoms but bruh pratice safe sex is2g
> 
> im sorry it'd be kinda rushed. it's 2 am and my back hurts hdshjds anyway
> 
> enjoy!!! :)

_...goodnight, shouyou._

Oikawa stares at the bright lit screen of his phone, the words strung out and delivered. But, only, just earlier, different words were gnawing on him, making his fingers itch as he hit the backspace all too many times, until they no longer made sense, until they _disappeared_. Mirroring the same amount of trepidation he has, every time he holds back his feelings with the same amount of cowardice, dismissing it to be incomprehensible until they turn into nothing. It’s all just for show, of course, how could he possibly turn his _everything_ into nothing? He chuckles bitterly. He can never turn Hinata Shouyou into nothing.

_Come home._

_Come home, sunshine._

_Come home to me._

He screams into the void. Well, his weary heart will have to survive another night or so he thought when notification from _shone_ popped up from the top of his screen.

Hinata. Hinata's _with_ Matsukawa. He's going to have _sex_ with Matsukawa. Someone who isn't Oikawa. Not that he has anyone else to blame but himself.

From there it’s a blur of disbelief and incredulity. His heart races with prudence, images flooding through his mind, eliciting emotions he couldn’t understand. So now, he stares at this propped up computer, a deep furrow tugging his brows, his lip bitten-white, and with his shaky hands, he presses play.

His bedroom is dark, save from the light illuminating his face courtesy of his computer. The lack of light makes the images in front more vivid and distinguished. Surely imprinting itself within him, even on the back of his eyelids, that will no doubt, dance, whenever he closes his eyes.

It started off with Hinata on his knees, clad with a schoolgirl outfit. His shirt pale in pink, his short plaid skirt doing nothing to hide the white cotton panties underneath and a pair of white thigh high socks. Typical, something he has seen before. Doesn’t mean Hinata failed taking breath away once again. Matsukawa’s face is undetermined to the audience. It wasn't on the frame but it’s indisputably him.

Hinata’s currently on his knees. The back of his tangerine head facing the camera, bobbing enthusiastically. Too enthusiastically, Oikawa thinks. Still his breath hitches at the image, what Hinata looks like from the other side, Hinata looking up from underneath his lashes with tears and spit running down his features. Eager to satisfy. Eager to please. All ripe for the taking.

The sounds of him choking on Matsukawa’s cock in sync with Matsukawa’s ragged breaths echo out loud in Oikawa’s room. Matsukawa has a strong hand fisted on Hinata’s hair and a poor, weak man such as Oikawa couldn’t stop the hand creeping on this crotch even if he wanted to. Wrapping around his solid bulge making him moan helplessly.

“Slow down, princess,” Matsukawa says, his voice deep and gruff. “Make me work for it.” Hinata immediately complies with an appreciative moan muffled by Matsukawa’s cock. The movements of his head are slower, his hands resting on Matsukawa’s thighs as he anchors himself while sucking off Matsukawa.

“That’s it, baby. You’re doing _so_ good.” Matsukawa moves his foot towards Hinata’s crotch. Suddenly, Hinata jolts. Hinata’s frame is covering what’s making him shiver but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to know that Matsukawa is rubbing his foot on Hinata’s cock.

Hinata pulls off Matsukawa with a pop. “ _Daddy_ ,” He pleads. Oikawa feels a precum bubbling at his slit. He wants to punch himself.

“Yes, princess?” Oikawa hears Matsukawa ask innocently.

“Please?”

“Please, what?”

“Please, play with my hole, daddy.”

Oikawa clenches both of his fists, the one on his cock grows tighter. He almost wants to laugh at how absurd it is. His limbs paralleling his jealousy and his lecherous notion of seeing Hinata get dominated.

Matsukawa pulls Hinata up his lap, tugging off his top and his panties. Hinata’s hard cock slapping against his stomach, red and begging to be touched. Oikawa groans at the sight as his fist moves slowly over himself.

In their position, Matsukawa has Hinata’s thighs hooked on his. So he witnesses Matsukawa gripping on Hinata’s cock, jerking him off slowly for people to see. Hinata makes high, breathy noises, squirming on Matsukawa’s grasp. Matsukawa decides to torment him even further by pinching lightly on his pink nipples, Hinata thrashing even further.

The hand on Hinata’s cock travels down his hole, circling around his rim. Oikawa tracks Matsukawa’s finger as slides in with ease. Oikawa’s mouth drops slightly. _Did Hinata finger himself open before seeing Matsukawa? Did Oikawa miss it?_ While he wants to ponder on that little revelation, he forgets all about it as soon as Matsukawa sinks his knuckles inside Hinata’s hole, beginning to give him fast pumps.

Oikawa bites his lip while he gives himself languid strokes, rolling his palm on the head. His breathing heavy while his eyes still trained on the fingers disappearing inside Hinata, the obscene squelching noises making Oikawa’s toes curl.

“Daddy,” Hinata mewls at a particular thrust.

“Alright, sweetheart?” Matsukawa responds, not halting the constant assault on Hinata’s hole. Oikawa _knows_ that Matsukawa thoroughly enjoys relentlessly tormenting Hinata. Like the smug motherfucker he is.

“Hmm. Wanna be full of your cock now, daddy. _Please._ ”

“Do you think you deserve it?” Matsukawa teases. Oikawa should hate with how Matsukawa is dragging out his torture on Hinata but somehow, he finds himself enjoying it.

“Please, daddy. It _hurts_. I want it now. _Please_.” Hinata’s voice breaks. Oikawa goes impossibly harder.

Oikawa hears a smack of his lips, probably Matsukawa pressing a kiss against Hinata’s sweat-slick skin. He tries not to think about it.

“Take it then.” Matsukawa rasps.

With trembling hands, Hinata lines himself up on Matsukawa. His noises get louder and louder as he takes Matsukawa deeper and deeper. Once he bottoms out, Hinata starts to lift himself up and sits back down, getting himself acquainted with the shape of Matsukawa before he starts to ride him properly.

“You’re so tight, _princess_. So tight for _daddy_ ,” Matsukawa praises while Hinata bounces off his cock.

Hinata’s hands fly up to Matsukawa’s neck while he moves his hip and down on Matsukawa’s length. His cock dangling and slapping against his skin as he gets faster and harder, sinful moans falling off from his lips. Oikawa continues to watch with heavy-lidded eyes, making guttural moans while shamelessly dragging a fist over himself.

Hinata’s hips begin to stutter, probably from the burn on doing all the work. Matsukawa silently understands while he maneuvers Hinata to face him, making him straddle his hips. Now, the camera is faced with Hinata’s round, little ass, looking breathtakingly perfect.

With Matsukawa’s hand on Hinata’s waist, he started to thrust up into Hinata, then speeding it up, giving it to him harder every time until he found that one _spot_. Hinata holds onto him for his dear life as Matsukawa splits him open, making him cry out as he abuses his found prostate.

“Daddy,” Hinata begged.

“Princess,” Matsukawa grunted, fucking into Hinata relentlessly. “You’re being so good. So good at being daddy’s little fuck toy. Gonna make me come, sweetheart? Gonna milk my cock with your tight cunt?” Oikawa groans as he jerks himself faster hearing Hinata choke on a sob.

The rational part of Oikawa wants to tell himself that it’s all a ruse, all of it was fake but he realizes he couldn’t possibly know that.

Matsukawa continues with his degraded praises and Oikawa’s heart aches everytime Hinata keens on Matsukawa’s voice. Although, he couldn't pretend that his cock hates the way Hinata looks, flushed all over, watching his ass bounce to meet Matsukawa’s thrusts. He has his fair share of seeing Hinata make exaggerated whimpers for show. But this time, with another man on the mix, he doesn’t have to go an extra mile to put up the slutty act. The sounds just fall seamlessly out his mouth.

Oikawa has always pegged himself as scornful during sex, a sadist, if you will. He doesn’t know if he has been like this all along or if there was something about Hinata’s kind and giving nature that drives Oikawa absolutely mad with a need to control him. He figures it’s the latter.

He knows that every time Hinata smiles at him candidly, unblemished with any ulterior motive, has played a massive part in consuming Oikawa with wanting to see him wrecked, crying, and positively ruined while asking _more._ An angel covered in filth.

And right now, even with the heaviness in his heart, he couldn’t look away. He couldn’t stop watching. He couldn’t stop touching himself. It seems like his sadistic tendencies ic all turns into nothing when it comes to emotions because he couldn't wield the same control. So instead he lets himself get dragged by the ironically masochistic leniency to feel so _fucking_ driven by lust as he watches Hinata make the most beautiful noises while he gets impaled by Matsukawa’s cock. Watch it disappear inside Hinata’s wet hole. Watch the tense of Hinata’s muscles as he takes _all_ of it with fervor while Oikawa’s isolated, alone in the darkness of his bedroom, carrying the weight of his long-drawn-out torch for Hinata. One little fact grounding him to the reality that, right now, he isn’t Matsukawa and Hinata isn’t his.

The next thing he knows he sees Hinata’s entire body seizes into an orgasm, Matsukawa following some moments later on. Oikawa wasn’t too far behind as his belly went too hot and his balls went tight, his cock spurting over and over again until he’s well spent.

He falls back onto his mattress afterwards, filled with white hot shame. He wants to close his eyes, and maybe, try to forget this ever happened.

But not without sending Hinata a little note of his appreciation. Oikawa wants to punch himself.


End file.
